


A Hickey from Mickey is like a Hallmark Card

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip notices a hickey on Ian's neck and the culprit is Mickey Milkovich</p><p>prompt fill: Ian has a hickey caused by Mickey and makes fun of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hickey from Mickey is like a Hallmark Card

"Hey, nice bruising you got there, bud" Lip says to Ian who’s rubbing his eyes, and grabbing a cup of coffee. Ian looks at Lip confused and then looks at Mickey sitting at the kitchen table who just so happened to find his hands particularly interesting this morning. Ian laughs and covers up the spot with his hand. 

"Thanks," he answers Lip as he walks over to sit near Mickey. "Mickey here got a little out of hand"

"Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it" Mickey mumbles. 

"Ha sure but I didn’t ask you to go vampiric on me"

"Vampiric really?"

"Maybe more like a leech." Ian grins

"Seriously?"

Ian laughs “Now I’m going to have to explain to Debbie and Carly why I have a ‘bruise’ on my neck.”

"Hey man, a hickey from Mickey’s like a Hallmark card," Mickey says, grinning and sticking his tongue out, amusing himself. 

Ian laughs and shakes his head “uhuh then maybe i can pay you back and give you one”

"Hmm love to, tough guy," Mickey says getting up, taking his empty coffee mug with him "but i gotta go to work." He walks past Ian, and then looks around. Lip must’ve left sometime during the hickey conversation. He plants a soft kiss on Ian’s cheek. "See ya later"


End file.
